


A Smile On Her Face

by secretlywishingtodie (leckadams)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Death, Self-Destruction, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/secretlywishingtodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life seemed to be on pause until she decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile On Her Face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I did all self-editing as I didn't want to ask any of my usual gang to read unless they wanted to.

The family had left her and all she could do was exist, but even some days that was too hard. A month had passed and life continued to move all around her.She was the only one frozen in time. No matter how many times she attempted to reach out to others, she was always left standing alone and unmoving. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed her life to move. She needed for her time to start again, even if that meant ending it abruptly. 

Winter had finally set it around her, but she still felt stuck under a glass. No matter how hard she pushed and screamed and cried no one saw her or responded to her. They just simply passed her by. The only times anyone heard her was at night when she woke Charlie, but even he had stopped checking in on her. 

Things were going to happen. She was going to make time react to her. She didn't leave a message for Charlie. There wasn't any point. He knew that she loved him. Straightening her room, she placed all the precious things she wanted Charlie to have on top of her bed in an orderly fashion. 

Walking out to her truck, she didn't bother to put the chains on her tires. She knew they wouldn't be needed. Amazingly enough her truck started on the first try. 

She finally reached the spot that she was certain would achieve the goal she was looking for and put the truck in neutral. But she wasn't one to risk it. She wanted to be successful even at this task. She stripped off her coat, leaving her in only a tank top. She pulled the utility knife out of her glove compartment. Steeling herself, she ran the blade deeply across her elbows feeling the blood flow freely. After completing both cuts, she dropped the knife, put the truck into drive and floored it. She knew that she wouldn't get an impressive speed, but all she needed was enough. She saw the curve in the road that followed along the coastline, but instead of turning she continued to drive straight on, pressing the pedal to the floor.

Three months after the Cullen's had left Bella Swan, she finally decided to start living her life again. 

Three months after the Cullen's had left Bella Swan, she was found dead in her truck along the coastline with a smile on her face.


End file.
